


How far down?

by V6ilill



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Fall From Power, Gen, One Shot, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V6ilill/pseuds/V6ilill
Summary: Those mightiest have the furthest to fall.





	How far down?

**Author's Note:**

> so i was reading up on the lore of warhammer fantasy and got to the section about cathay. and i got a little inspired after midnight.

“That was my favorite soup,” said Yun Chaeyoung, heir to Proxima Solaris.

“Silence, child,” her mother commanded

“But I want soup!” Chaeyoung shrieked.

“Silence!” the Planetary Governor snapped at her again.

Chaeyoung huffed, slouching in her chair. Her little brother handed a drawing to their mother and she dissolved into smiles.

“That was my favorite soup,” said Park Eun-ji, throwing down her blade.

“Unfortunate that you failed to capture your quarry in time,” Chen replied “You may take a ration.”

The other mercenaries were always ahead of Eun-ji. Her soup, like her birthright, was taken before she even knew it.


End file.
